Dazzling Confession
by nenk rukiakate
Summary: Sequel Maple Ring. masih ada yang ingat cerita itu? hehehe.. Rukia yang sudah menjalin kasih dengan Ichigo, kesulitan mengungkapkan keadaan yang sebenarnya kepada ke empat sahabatnya. Ditambah mereka bimbang dengan keputusan sebelumnya, RnR please   ,


Belach ©Tite Kubo

Dazzling Cofession, story © Nenk RukiaKate

Dazzling Confession, song © Sung Si Kyung

Pairing : Ichiruki

Rate : T,

Genre : Friendship and Romantic

Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, garing, gaje, alur berantakan, deskripsi acakadul, maap klo tidak sesuai harapan dan bayangan m(-)m

Summary : Sequel Maple Ring. Rukia yang sudah menjalin kasih dengan Ichigo, kesulitan mengungkapkan keadaan yang sebenarnya kepada ke empat sahabatnya. Ditambah mereka bimbang dengan keputusan sebelumnya, lalu bagaimana letak kesulitan dan kebimbangannya, mari kita cari tahu cerita selengkapnya dibawah ini...

* * *

><p>Lagi, seperti biasa. Rukia duduk menyesapi segelas cappuccino hangat bersama para sahabatnya di café kesayangan mereka ini. Lagi, seperti biasa. Mereka mengobrol sambil diselingi perdebatan konyol dan perbincangan khas wanita. Lagi, seperti biasa. Sambil tertawa terkikik atau tersenyum lebar sambil sekilas melirik keadaan sekitar, mereka mengacuhkan keramaian. Lagi, tidak seperti biasa. Rukia memandang kesal menanggapi ucapan para sahabatnya itu.<p>

"Sudah kubilang, aku-sudah-punya-pacar! Jadi, aku-tidak-perlu-di-jodohkan-lagi!" Ucap Rukia frustasi, sudah dia duga sebelumnya menjelaskan 'sesuatu' kepada para sahabatnya ini bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Ya, ya, ya… siapa pacarmu kali ini, Bradd Pitt? Ingat dia sudah menikah dengan Jolie, dan Oh ya, Tom Cruise, sudah menikah denganmu,kan? –Katie, oh satu lagi Shah Rukh Khan? Ogh, waraslah sedikit Rukia…" Ujar Neliel Tu, dengan tampang meremehkan dan membosankan yang dia punya, disertai oleh tawa sinis sahabatnya yang lain.

Sejujurnya, memang itulah jawaban andalan Rukia jika ada yang bertanya 'Siapa pacarmu?' dengan sangat senang dia akan menjawab salah satu dari nama di atas, bahkan Rukia mempunyai banyak nama cadangan lainnya. Tapi untuk saat ini, Rukia benar-benar ingin memberitahukan pada mereka siapa pacar yang sesungguhnya, tapi ternyata itu sangat sulit sekali dilakukan.

_Well,_ siapa yang patut disalahkan disini, Rukia yang tidak pernah punya pacar hingga umurnya menginjak 22 tahun? Rukia yang selalu menyebut aktor-aktor tampan sebagai kekasihnya? Atau Rukia yang tidak pernah mengenalkan pacar yang sesungguhnya? Ada yang bisa membantu?

"Ayolah… percaya padaku, aku sudah memiliki pacar, kekasih atau apalah itu sebutannya, jadi berhenti menjodohkanku dengan pria-pria tidak jelas ini!" Kata Rukia sambil mengibarkan foto-foto dilengannya.

"Dan ayolah Rukia, berhenti menyangkal, kau tinggal memilih salah satu pria ini dan beres urusan! ayolah… memangnya kau tidak sakit hati, marah, kesal mendengar omong kosong mereka, kau tahu aku kesal! Sangat kesal! Sangat marah! Kau tidak kesal, marah, terhina, dan sakit hati, tapi aku yang merasakannya! Ingin rasanya aku menyumpal mereka dengan wig yumichika!" Rangiku Matsumoto berbicara dengan kemarahan luar biasa sambil menekan intonasi bicaranya, setidak-tahu-aturannya seorang Rangiku, dia masih tahu aturan untuk tidak membuat malu sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hey! Dia pacarku!" Sambung Neliel cepat begitu mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut. Cukup membuat cair suasana begitu mengingat wajah pria cantik Yumichika Ayasegawa kekasih salah satu sahabat mereka. Wajah cantik, bulu mata antik yang setia bertengger dimatanya, serta rambut sehalus bak sutra, sangat jauh dengan deskripsi seorang pria tapi dia merupakan makhluk berjenis kelamin pria, yang memang sangat serasi jika disandingkan dengan Neliel Tu yang tidak kalah nyentriknya – Tertawa.

"Cih! Pasangan aneh," timpal Rangiku.

"Lebih aneh kau yang berpasangan dengan siluman rubah!" Lanjut Nel, tidak mau kalah. Ketiga sahabatnya yang lain hanya bisa mendesah jika dua makhluk berukuran dada sama berbeda warna rambut itu sudah saling melemparkan ejekan, tinggal tunggu sampai si hijau mengibarkan bendera putih, karena si caramel adalah ratu tidak mau kalah.

Daripada mendengarkan ocehan yang sudah tahu akan berpangkal dimana, Hinamori Momo lebih memilih melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu? Karena sejujurnya, aku setuju dengan usulan Ran, maafkan kami Rukia, tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu juga, pilihlah salah satu, akhiri status _single_-mu itu, coba berhubungan dengannya, jika kau merasa tidak cocok kau bisa mengakhirinya –_end_." Ucapan Momo membuat Rukia menerawang jauh keluar jendela, sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya lagi. Sampai ketika Nemu Kurotsuchi menyentuh lengannya, membuat Rukia tersadar ke dunia nyata.

"Kau bilang, kau sudah mempunyai seseorang? Siapa dia? Kenalkan kepada kami? Jika seperti ini, tentu saja kami tidak bisa percaya pada ucapanmu." Nemu akhirnya membuka suara.

"Jika aku mengatakan siapa orangnya, apa kalian akan percaya?" Ucap Rukia sambil menghembuskan sedikit nafasnya, mengendalikan perasaannya yang sudah tidak nyaman sedari awal.

Nemu dan Momo mengangguk bersamaan, sedangkan Ran dan Nel memilih diam mendengarkan penuturan dari Rukia.

"Jika aku mengatakan orangnya adalah Hideaki Takizawa," Dua tatapan horror, satu tatapan meragukan, dan satu desahan muncul bersamaan.

"Baiklah, orang itu yang sedang menatapku sekarang," Empat jitakan mulus hinggap dikepala Rukia.

"Ouch! Aku serius!"

"Kau pikir kami gila!"

"Kau ingin benjolmu bertambah!"

"Kupecahkan kepalamu!"

"Tidak ada harapan."

Semuanya berkata diwaktu bersamaan, membuat semua orang yang beradius tidak jauh dari mereka ikut hening menyaksikan penyiksaan singkat yang biasa terjadi ini.

"Aku serius Ran, Nemu, Nel, Momo. Orang yang mengaku menyukaiku, mencintaiku, dan menjadi kekasihku saat ini… dia yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah kita di sini, ke arahku maksudnya." Ucap Rukia sambil membuang arah pandangnya.

Ran dan Nel yang paling antusias mencari pria tersebut, Nemu memilih untuk memperhatikan Rukia, sedangkan Momo memijat keningnya yang sedikit berdenyut.

"Heh anak pendek! Semua orang menatap kita sekarang, semua gara-gara kau!" Ran menyerah mencari orang yang dimaksud Rukia, karena semua orang memang sedang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi dan sebagai gantinya dia mengomeli Rukia yang menjadi biang masalah perdebatan mereka hari ini. Dan Rukia hanya mendelik sebagai tanggapan.

"Jadi, benar orang itu ada disekitar sini?" tanya Nemu mulai menganalisis.

Rukia mengangguk.

"Apa kami mengenalnya?" tanya Nemu lagi.

Rukia mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. "Kalian mungkin tahu, tapi mungkin tidak mengenalnya secara personal."

Jawaban Rukia membuat keempat sahabatnya menaikkan sebelah alis dan kerutan di dahi sebagai tambahan.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengatakannya secara langsung siapa orang itu? Atau suruh orang itu menghadapi kami sekarang, itupun jika orang itu benar-benar ada!" Oke, sekarang para sahabatnya menyangka dia sedang berbohong.

Rukia menggeleng, "Tidak bisa, ayahku melarang kami untuk membicarakan hubungan kami pada semua orang."

"Maksudmu, ayahmu tahu kau punya seorang kekasih, keluargamu tahu, tapi sahabatmu ini tidak!" Kemarahan jelas tergambar diwajah Ran.

"Maaf, tapi ini juga berlangsung sangat cepat, aku juga bingung kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini, kejadian ini, eh tidak keadaan ini benar-benar diluar perkiraanku, jauh tak terpikirkan dalam bayangan kehidupanku." Rukia berusaha untuk menjelaskan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya dari kami?" Kali ini Momo ikut menimpali.

"Sampai undangannya selesai dicetak." Jawab Rukia pelan, takut akan reaksi sahabatnya setelah ini.

"Undangan?"

"Kau menikah?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Candaanmu lucu sekali, Rukia."

Komentar lengkap lagi-lagi bersamaan. Sebelum memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut, Rukia melirik sekilas ke arah meja diseberangnya, ke arah seorang pria yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Rukia mengambil segenap keberaniannya lagi, lalu menghadap pada wajah tanya para sahabatnya.

"Sebelum aku jelaskan, apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan padaku?" Ucap Rukia sambil menyesap cappuccino-nya sekali lagi.

"Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Nel.

"Berapa lama kau menyembunyikan ini dari kami?" Tanya Momo.

"Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?" Nemu ikut berpartisipasi.

Ran, memilih menatap mengintimidasi menuntut penjelasan dan jawaban selengkapnya dari Rukia.

"Well, baiklah… sebelumnya aku benar-benar minta maaf pada kalian semua, karena baru membicarakan hal ini pada kalian, seperti yang tadi aku katakan ayahku melarang kami untuk menyebarluaskan hubungan kami karena satu dan lain hal, salah satunya menunggu kepastian undangan dan kesungguhan dari kami sendiri." Rukia mengambil nafas, ini merupakan penjelasan terpanjang dalam sejarah hidupnya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tiga bulan yang lalu, err… lebih tepatnya kami bisa berbincang satu sama lain tiga bulan lalu. Kami sering bertemu tentu saja, bahkan kita –err, lima bidadari- hanya saja selewat lalu." Sampai sini, keempat sahabat semakin mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Dia mengajakku berbicara, lalu mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku, _well_… itu mengejutkanku awalnya, dan yang lebih mengejutkan dia langsung melamarku saat itu."

"Mustahil," tanggap Nel.

"Kau memang benar Nel, itu memang mustahil, tapi itu kenyataannya. Ini bukti keseriusannya." Kata Rukia sambil memperlihatkan cincin emas berhiaskan guratan daun maple di jari manisnya.

Serempak mereka menarik tangan mungil Rukia untuk memperhatikan lebih seksama cincin di jari manis itu. Mereka bukanlah tipe orang pamer yang akan memperlihatkan barang baru yang mereka punya kepada setiap orang. Mereka lebih kepada tipe acuh, yang ketika dibicarakan baru memberi tanggapan seperti ini.

Bukannya mereka tidak tahu Rukia memiliki benda baru dijari manisnya, hanya saja itu sudah merupakan santapan biasa untuk mereka. Cincin, kalung serta aksesoris wanita lainnya bukan barang mewah untuk mereka, karena itu ketika Rukia menambahkan satu aksesorisnya, bukan suatu masalah besar untuk mereka.

"Apa ini? Kenapa bukan berlian?" Ucap Nel, sambil memperhatikan cincin itu lebih seksama.

"Dasar ratu _blink-blink_!" Timpal Ran.

Rukia hanya tersenyum menanggapi para sahabatnya, sambil melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Itu daun maple, daun bersejarah untuk kami karena dia melamarku menggunakan daun itu." Ucap Rukia sumringah.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Nel lagi.

Secara tidak sadar mereka merapatkan bangku mereka ke arah Rukia, demi mendengarkan cerita lebih lengkapnya. Sangat antusias.

"Waktu itu, aku sedang duduk sendirian di café ini, dia menghampiriku, kami berbincang, dan dalam perbincangan itu dia mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku, aku… tentu saja kaget, karena itu aku langsung pergi untuk menghindarinya, dan yang tidak aku sangka dia berlari mengejarku, mengajakku berbicara sampai tidak terasa kami berada di danau Karakura."

"Dan… tiba-tiba dia bersimpuh dihadapanku, dan mengatakan ingin aku menjadi pendamping hidupnya sambil melilitkan daun maple dijariku." Rukia berkata dengan wajah memerah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Momo antusias.

"Sekarang cepat katakan siapa orang itu! biar kuhajar dia, berani-beraninya melamar Rukia-chan tanpa sepengetahuanku!" Ran masih tetap dengan sikap marahnya.

"Sstt.. tenang dulu Ran, kita belum tahu bagian pria itu melamar Rukia pada paman Byakuya, pasti sangat seru… lanjutkan Rukia!" Nemu benar, bagaimanapun mereka harus tahu bagaimana Byakuya, yang notabene adalah ayah Rukia yang terkenal galak dan overprotektif pada putrinya ini, setuju untuk memberikannya pada seseorang yang bahkan belum mereka kenal sama sekali.

Sampai sini, ekspresi Rukia berubah haluan menjadi kebingungan, entah bagaimana cara untuk menyampaikannya pada mereka ini, yang jelas Rukia jadi diam membeku.

"Katakan, apa ayahmu mengulitinya?" tanya Nemu lagi.

"Errr… mungkin… hampir." Jawab Rukia perlahan.

"Hah? Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?" Mereka berempat memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi pada pria itu, akibat tindakan nekadnya untuk melamar Rukia. Berbagai imajinasi jelas tergampar diatas kepala mereka, walaupun tidak tahu rupa sebenarnya tapi yang jelas mereka membayangkan seorang pria dengan tubuh terpisah antara badan dan kepala akibat tebasan samurai senbozakura, pedang kebanggaan seorang Byakuya kuchiki.

Ada lagi yang membayangkan kepala pria tersebut digantung di bawah pohon sakura kesayangan Hisana –ibu Rukia. Atau dirajam menggunakan alat tradisional yang masih terjaga rapih di gudang keluarga Kuchiki. Yang lebih parah dijadikan makanan untuk Komamura, anjing penjaga peliharaan keluarga itu. membayangkannya saja sudah membuat mereka bergidik ngeri, lalu menatap horror pada Rukia, menanti kelanjutan kisahnya.

Rukia menggaruk pelipisnya sebelum menjawab, dia benar-benar bingung bagaimana harus mengutarakannya, karena apa yang akan disampaikannya mungkin tidak seperti yang telah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Em… setelah dia melamarku disore itu, malamnya dia mengantarkanku pulang, lalu…" Rukia masih ragu melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Lalu… " Sambung Momo lagi.

"Lalu… ayahku menyambut kami, maksudku dia yang membukakan pintu kala itu… Lalu, bagaimana jika kita melewatkan bagian ini." Ucap Rukia sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Tidak, lanjutkan! Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan pada kami!" tentu saja Nel yang paling antusias sedari tadi.

"Emm… sebenarnya hari itu aku pergi dari acara pertemuan keluarga, dan begitu pulang ayahku yang bersiap untuk menceramahiku di depan pintu, terhenti karena… dia melihat orang itu mencium- "

Tanggapan spontan langsung bertebaran.

"Hah?"

"Gila."

"DIA MENCI- mmmhh –puah" Rukia langsung menyekap mulut Ran, saat melihat reaksi sahabatnya yang terkenal super melebih-lebihkan itu. hampir saja, jika telat sedetik lagi dipastikan dia tidak akan ada muka duduk ditempat ini lagi.

"Pssttt.. bisakah tenang sedikit, dia hanya mencium jemariku, puas!"

Tentu saja tidak puas, karena lagi-lagi empat jitakan mulus mendarat dikepala Rukia.

"Heeii! Kalian pikir itu tidak sakit!" protes Rukia.

"Kau pikir jitakanmu tidak sakit, heh!" Gumam Nel, yang ternyata adalah korban tersering jitakan mereka.

"Makanya kalau bicara yang benar! Kau berkata seolah-olah mencium jemari adalah tindakan kriminal, jika tahu akan seperti itu aku memilih tidak mendengarkan ceritamu, padahal aku berharap kalian berciuman bibir tadi," dan Momo sukses mendapat jitakan gratis dari Ran.

"Jika sampai dia melakukannya, akan kupatahkan lehernya saat ini juga!" Aura membunuh jelas masih menguar pada Ran.

Rukia menghela nafas, lagi. Dia tahu, pasti akan sedikit sulit meluluhkan hati sahabatnya ini, karena di antara mereka berempat Ran-lah yang paling dekat dengan Rukia. Mereka biasa berbagi segalanya, dan ketika satu-satunya hal yang diimpikannya akan terwujud –Rukia mempunyai pacar-, malah dia yang paling menentang. Jelas karena harga dirinya sedikit terluka sebagai seorang sahabat, karena Rukia tidak mempercayakan hal penting seperti ini, bahkan kepadanya sekalipun.

"Lanjutkan, Rukia." Nemu menengahi.

"Ya," lanjut Rukia.

"Karena waktu membuka pintu ayahku menemukan pemandangan yang 'spesial', pada akhirnya pemuda itu diseret masuk untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya pada ayah dan ibu. Selama hampir dua jam dia ditatap penuh intimidasi ditambah dilarang menghembuskan nafas sedikitpun, pada jam selanjutnya dia diperintahkan untuk menemani ayahku bermain _sogi _ditambah aku dilarang mencampuri urusan para pria, sementara ibuku duduk mendampingi mereka. Dan akhirnya…"

"Akhirnya, aku terbangun di pagi hari, dengan pikiran aku lupa kejadian tadi malam. Dan ayahku mengatakan pernikahanku akan dilaksanakan dua hari sebelum pria itu melanjutkan pendidikannya di Inggris, dan memintaku memegang perusahaan yang ada disana dan melanjutkan studiku juga disana, jadi… tolong maafkan aku." Ucap Rukia sambil menahan air matanya.

Sampai sini keadaannya menjadi hening, tak seorangpun mampu mengeluarkan suaranya, ucapan mereka seolah tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Jadi… " Nemu memberanikan diri mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kapan kau akan menikah?"

Tanpa berbicara Rukia mengeluarkan empat lembar undangan yang dia bagikan satu per satu kepada para sahabatnya. Dengan penuh cemas dan tanda tanya besar masih menghinggapi kepala mereka masing-masing, mereka membuka dan membaca undangan itu dengan tergesa sambil menatap tidak percaya pada sahabat mereka yang satu ini.

Serentak mereka membelalakan mata, sambil mentap sahabat mereka dengan horror dan mencari satu sosok yang tengah mereka ributkan sedari tadi yang ternyata telah berdiri manis disamping Rukia, dihadapan mereka. – Ichigo Kurosaki.

Pria yang termasuk jejeran pria tertampan di Soul Society University dan mungkin juga di Karakura University tempat mereka menimba ilmu selama empat tahun terakhir ini. Pria yang dijuluki Pangeran Es karena gayanya yang bisa dibilang sangat keren dan _cool_, punya sejuta kharisma yang tak tampak, pujaan banyak kaum hawa di dua Universitas besar ini, kini tengah membungkuk penuh hormat pada ke empat sahabat Rukia yang sedang memandangnya penuh dengan tingkat kewaspadaan dan perhitungan mendalam.

"Hay semuanya, aku Ichigo Kurosaki, salam kenal." Ucap Ichigo memulai percakapan dengan tingkah yang sama gugupnya waktu bertemu dengan Rukia dulu.

"Mulai saat ini, mohon doa restu kalian semua untuk hubungan kami, aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak untuk kalian, untuk Rukia bahkan untuk ku juga. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh pada Rukia, aku mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah berani untuk menyakitinya sedikitpun. Salahkan aku yang begitu takut kehilangannya, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menikahinya dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Mungkin kalian mengira perasaanku padanya hanya sesaat atau hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja, tapi aku bersumpah atas nama mendiang ibuku, aku mencintai Rukia dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku, walau kalian masih belum percaya saat ini, aku akan membuktikan pada kalian bahwa kami serius dengan hubungan kami ini. Jika suatu hari, kalian menemukanku menyakiti Rukia sedikit saja, kalian boleh langsung memenggal kepalaku ditempat dengan pedang senbozakura jika kalin mau." Lanjut Ichigo lagi seraya merangkul bahu Rukia yang sudah tegang sedari tadi, mengelusnya perlahan seraya ingin mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Lagi-lagi hening. Tidak hanya mereka berenam yang ada di meja itu, tapi seluruh café terasa hening begitu menyaksikan pemandangan yang tidak biasa ini. Seorang Ichigo Kurosaki dari SS University tengah berdiri berdampingan dengan lima bidadari dari Karakura University, karena selama catatan sejarah empat tahun mereka menghabiskan waktu disini, tak pernah sedikitpun dua kubu itu bersinggungan apa lagi bertukar senyum, seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Aku orang pertama yang akan membunuhmu." Ucap Ran sambil beranjak pergi dari kursinya menatap tajam pada pria dihadapannya, tak lupa desahan panjang mengiringi kepergiannya.

Nel tak berkata apa-apa selain mengecup kening Rukia lalu ikut pergi menyusul Ran, tak lupa senyum manis singgah menyapa pria yang berdiri disamping sahabatnya.

"Tunggu kami di rumahmu." Lanjut Nemu sambil mengecup pipi Rukia dan mengangguk sekilas pada Ichigo.

Sedangkan Momo langsung berhambur memeluk sahabatnya, "Bagaimana ini, aku kalah bertaruh dengan Aizen-_senpai_, kau yang bertanggung jawab untuk membayarnya ya…" Rengek Momo seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu berlari menyusul ketiga sahabatnya yang lain, tidak lupa titipan pesan untuk calon mempelai pria. "Jaga Rukia-chan ya…"

Ichigo memandang bingung pada Rukia, sepertinya dirinya telah membuat kesalahan terbesar dengan membuat Rukia dijauhi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri. Seolah menjawab tatapan Ichigo, Rukia berkata dengan senyum manisnya, "Mereka merestui kita, tapi besok kau harus siap mereka kuliti."

Mereka berdua juga ikut beranjak meninggalkan salah satu tempat terindah dan bersejarah untuk mereka berdua. Soul Café , Rukia membaca sekilas nama café kesayangannya.

**O0o**

Lagi, seperti biasa. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Ichigo dan Rukia duduk manis dibangku danau Karakura. Lagi, seperti biasa. Sejak tiga bulan lalu, mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama berbicara untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Lagi, seperti biasa. Mereka merajut mimpi bersama. Dan yang tidak biasa, kali ini Rukia lebih memilih untuk banyak diam, memikirkan kembali semuanya, pertemuannya dengan Ichigo, pernikahan mereka, sahabat-sahabatnya, keluarga dan kehidupannya. Waktunya memantapkan hati, dan Ichigo seperti biasa, memilih untuk memahami Rukia.

"Maaf," lirih Ichigo, yang tentu saja ucapannya masih bisa didengar Rukia karena dirinya sedang bersandar pada bahu bidang kekasihnya itu.

"Hm.. untuk apa?" jawab Rukia lirih juga.

"Untuk semuanya, maaf karena aku telah egois ingin memilikimu secepatnya sampai kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk memilih, maaf karena aku, kau jadi bertengkar dengan sahabatmu, ma-" saking kesalnya mendengar kata maaf dari Ichigo, Rukia langsung membungkam bibir itu dengan tangannya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, bisa tidak kau diam saja daripada terus-terusan berkata maaf, hah… kau ini, semakin membuatku berdebar saja." Kata Rukia sambil menyandarkan kepalanya kembali dibahu Ichigo.

"Ber- berdebar? Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo sambil menarik Rukia agar memandang padanya.

"Kau ini! Seminggu lagi kita akan menikah, menurutmu bagaimana harusnya perasaanku sekarang?" Rukia sempat berpikir ulang apakah keputusannya sudah benar untuk menikahi pria yang kadang tidak peka ini? Tapi, tak sekalipun Rukia meragukan kesungguhan pria ini, dia merasa sangat yakin bahwa pria berambut orange ini memang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya.

Walau sering kali Ichigo membuatnya merasa kesal tapi disaat bersamaan Ichigo selalu membuatnya tersenyum, seperti saat ini. Rukia memang tak pernah bisa menahan senyumnya kala melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang kadang terlihat kaget, marah, malu, bahkan ketika sedang tertawa, mungkin inilah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta, pikir Rukia. Semua yang dilakukannya terasa sangat manis dan indah.

Ketika disinggung dengan kata menikah, mau tak mau wajah keduanya sontak memerah menahan rasa malu, senang, juga bahagia jelas tergambar disana. "Kau benar, aku bahkan selalu merasakannya setiap berada di dekatmu." Ujar Ichigo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, -gugup.

"Mau mulai menggombal lagi tuan Kurosaki?" delik Rukia.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Ichigo sambil menarik Rukia dalam dekapannya. Dan tentu saja hal itu tidak benar dilakukannya karena dia lebih suka memeluk Rukia dalam diam sambil menunggu apa yang akan merka perbincangkan selanjutnya.

"Sahabat-sahabatmu pasti marah padaku, kan?" tanya Ichigo tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak marah sahabatnya direbut paksa seperti ini, bilang sudah punya pacar tahu-tahunya malah sudah akan menikah, waktunya seminggu lagi, siapa yang tidak shock! Coba kau ada di posisi mereka, aku saja pasti sudah kesal setengah mati." Sembur Rukia dengan kesal.

"Semua ini adalah salahmu! Coba kau tidak menyetujui permintaan ayahku, aku kan bisa menjelaskan pada mereka sedari awal, sehabis bertemu denganmu waktu itu." Akhirnya apa yang dipendam Rukia selama ini keluar juga, masih dipelukan Ichigo sambil memukul-mukul pelan tubuhnya.

"Nanti di Inggris, kau yang akan jadi karung sampahku, awas kalau protes!" Ucap Rukia sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dengan manja pada Ichigo. Karung sampah maksud Rukia adalah tempat berkeluh kesah, tempatnya mencurahkan seluruh hatinya, yang biasa dia lakukan bersama para sahabatnya.

Ichigo tidak marah sama sekali, dia tahu Rukia pasti akan sangat berat untuk meninggalkan Karakura dan hidup berdua saja dengannya disana, Ichigopun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, demi masa depan mereka berdua dan karena akan ada Rukia disampingnya, Ichigo mengabaikan hal itu semua.

"Dengan senang hati Tuan Puteri." Jawab Ichigo sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Rukia.

"Ran, Nel, Nemu dan Momo adalah sahabat terbaikku, kau tahu kan? Kami selalu bersama selama ini, rasa senang, sedih, tertawa, kesal dan marah kami melewatinya bersama, jika mengingat aku harus meninggalkan mereka sekarang, rasanya sangat tidak rela, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Menikah denganmu dan hidup berdua saja disana, adalah pilihanku. Semua pilihanku."

"Suatu hari nanti, mereka juga akan menikah dan menjalani kehidupan bersama suami mereka nanti, seperti kita. Saat seperti itu pasti akan tiba, tapi… jika saat itu tiba apakah aku masih bisa disamping mereka, aku juga tidak tahu…"

"Bisa, tentu saja bisa. Jika mereka menikah tentu saja kau pasti akan datang, aku pasti akan mengizinkanmu bertemu mereka." Ichigo berkata meyakinkan Rukia bahwa dirinya selalu mengerti keadaan Rukia, tapi Rukia menggeleng sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka, Rukia berkata, "tidak, jangan berkata seperti itu, kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, ibuku saja pernah bercerita kalau dia tidak bisa menghadiri pemakaman kakek dikarenakan aku yang baru lahir sehari, jadi kau tidak perlu menghiburku seperti itu, tapi terima kasih kau sudah mau mengerti keadaanku." Rukia tersenyum menenangkan.

Ichigo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang. Dia juga jadi berpikir ulang, apakah keputusannya ini sudah benar. Bisa saja Ichigo pergi ke Inggris sendiri, menunda pernikahan mereka dan berhubungan jarak jauh dengannya, dia pria yang setia dia tahu itu, tapi jika ternyata saat mereka berpisah Rukia menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik darinya dan pergi meninggalkannya, itu satu-satunya alasan ketakutannya. Ditinggalkan Rukia. Karena itu, Ichigo begitu yakin ingin menikahi Rukia dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama dengan wanita yang dicintainya itu. tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun.

Rukia, gadis mungil yang punya sejuta pesona untuk meluluhkan hatinya, gadis mungil yang selalu terlihat tegar dihadapan semua orang, tapi menjadi seorang gadis biasa dihadapannya ini, gadis mungil yang berwatak cerdas, berpikiran luas, mandiri dan selalu menjunjung tinggi harga diri keluarganya, tapi menjadi sesorang yang tidak ada apa-apanya jika sedang berada disampingnya. Mebuat dirinya menjadi sangat berharga di mata Rukia, membuat dirinya ingin selalu melindungi gadis mungil ini dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, membuat dirinya lupa bahwa Rukia juga manusia biasa sama seperti dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya sesaat dan mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya pada Rukia, yang akan menjadi keputusan terakhirnya kini, semua akan ada ditangan Rukia, pikirnya. Jika Rukia menginginkan pernikahan ini batal, maka tidak aka nada yang bisa dilakukannya selain mengabulkannya, jika itu memang keputusan yang akan membuat Rukia bahagia.

Perlahan Ichigo meraih kedua jemari Rukia, mengecupnya pelan lalu menggenggamnya dengan penuh rasa debar, lalu berkata pada Rukia, "Rukia, untuk terakhir kalinya aku bertanya padamu, apa kau bersedia menikah denganku? Menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku, berbagi senang, sedih, kesal juga marah hanya bersamaku, hanya akan ada aku di seumur hidup dan matimu, apa ka-"

Ucapan Ichigo terhenti karena Rukia sudah mengecupnya singkat sambil berkata, "Aku bersedia."

"Kau yakin? Setelah menikah, kau akan kehilangan segalanya disini, sahabatmu, karirmu, ke-" lagi, sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rukia sudah kembali mengecupnya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal setelah menikah denganku, ka-" kali ini Rukia mencubit bibir Ichigo dengan gemas, sambil berkata dengan marah, "Kau ini! Berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak kubilang! Atau jangan-jangan kau sendiri yang ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini, benar kan? Sekarang kau menyesal karena ingin menikah denganku! Kau mergukan kesungguhanku! Kau tidak menc-"

Kali ini bibir Rukia yang kena bungkam oleh Ichigo, sedari tadi Ichigo menjawab dengan gelengan kepala tapi di acuhkan oleh Rukia, malah perkataannya membuat hati Ichigo semakin nyeri, sungguh bukan seperti itu maksud Ichigo. Karena tidak tahan mendengar tuduhan yang dilontarkan Rukia, akhirnya dia lumat juga bibir kekasihnya ini dengan ganas, melampiaskan segala ketakutan dan keresahan hatinya dengan cara yang lain.

Begitupun dengan Rukia, dia yang sadar Ichigo sedang menciumnya dengan penuh kekuatan hanya bisa menerima dan membalasnya sama besar. Mereka berdua memiliki ketakutan dan juga keresahan masing-masing, mereka tahu dan sadar akan hal itu. dan ketika mereka merasa perasaan mereka telah tersampaikan, perlahan Ichigo melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap kedua _iris_ violet yang mulai membasah.

"Maafkan aku, tapi bukan itu maksudku, sungguh… kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu aku sangat tidak ingin kehilanganmu, apalagi melepaskanmu… aku tidak mau, tapi jika itu adalah keputusanmu… dengan berat hati aku akan merelakanmu, aku ingin kau bahagia, kau harus bahag- " ucap Ichigo sambil membersihkan air mata yang mengalir dengan indah dari kedua violet Rukia kala Ichigo berbicara.

"Dasar kau pria jahat! Kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu! Sudah melamarku! Sudah membuatku menangis! Sekarang kau tidak boleh melepaskanku! Tidak bo- " Amuk Rukia sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Ichigo lagi, dan lagi Ichigo membungkam Rukia dengan bibirnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Rukia! Katakan, kau mencintaiku." Kata Ichigo sesaat setelah melepaskan ciumannya, bagaikan mendapat oase ditengah padang pasir, ucapan Rukia yang menyatakan dia jatuh cinta pada Ichigo, membuat Ichigo bahagia luar biasa. Tidak akan ada keraguan lagi setelah ini. Rukia sudah mengatakan dia mencintai Ichigo, dan Ichigo bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepaskan gadis ini, walau dia merengek sekalipun.

"Katakan." Tuntut Ichigo sekali lagi.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu setengah mati karena kelepasan menyatakan perasaannya. Padahal rencananya Rukia baru akan mengatakan dihari pernikahan mereka nanti.

"Katakan atau aku akan menciummu lagi." Ancam Ichigo.

Rukia berpikir sejenak, air matanya sudah tidak mengalir tergantikan oleh senyum jahilnya.

"Cium saja." Jawabnya sambil berlari meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak pernah salah, Rukia memang kebahagiaanya, gadis itu memang takdirnya. Seseorang yang tercipta hanya untuknya. Ichigo telah bersumpah untuk selalu mencintai, menjaga dan membahagiakan gadis mungilnya ini. Sampai matipun tidak akan pernah dia lepaskan. Akhirnya Ichigo ikut berlari untuk mengejar Rukia, mengejar kebahagiannya.

**O0o**

**Rukia POV**

Hari ini akan menjadi salah satu hari bersejarah di dalam hidupku –pernikahanku.

Kalian tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana bentuk hatiku saat ini, rasa perasaanku ataupun jumlah detak jantungku. Rasanya aku ingin lari saja dari acara ini, kabur seperti biasa yang kulakukan dulu. Tapi, sekarang tidak bisa. Kakiku rasanya lemas sekali.

Aku, luar biasa gugup.

Luar biasa berdebar.

Dan luar biasa bahagia, saat aku bisa melihat mereka, para sahabatku –Ran, Nel, Nemu dan Momo- pada akhirnya mereka bisa menerima pernikahanku dan Ichigo tentunya. Aku memperhatikan mereka dari atas jendela kamarku, karena acara pernikahan digelar dihalaman belakang rumahku, -Garden party, apalagi.

Aku masih berdebar, menunggu ayahku yang akan menuntunku ke arah pelaminan, ke arah Ichigo… haha, wajahku pasti memerah lagi sekarang. Sial, dia benar-benar tampan! Aku masih tidak percaya jika seorang Ichigo Kurosaki benar-benar akan menjadi suamiku. Dan, eh? Kenapa mereka tertawa? Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Mereka pasti sedang menjelek-jelakanku lagi dihadapan Ichigo?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, karena tidak mungkin sahabatku berbuat demikian, tapi mungkin saja, secara mereka berempat yang paling tahu aibku selama ini, awas saja mereka! Akan aku introgasi setelah acara ini selesai!

Lagi-lagi aku menggelengkan kepala, sejak kapan seorang Rukia Kuchiki selalu berpikiran negative? Tolong dimaklumi, mungkin karena efek kegugupan yang menyebabkan kinerja otakku juga berjalan tidak beraturan. Hah, benar-benar payah aku ini. Tapi melihat mereka yang sudah membaur seperti itu, membuat perasaanku sedikit tenang.

Seminggu ini Ran, Nel, Nemu dan Momo menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, alias mereka menginap dirumahku selama satu minggu itu. apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena aku yang akan pergi ke Inggris lusa hari. Jadi, sebenarnya sudah seminggu ini pula aku dan Ichigo tidak pernah bertemu, kami hanya berkomunikasi lewat telpon, dan itupun hanya 5 menit pembuka dan 5 menit penutup, karena ditengah-tengah pasti ada ke empat makhlut itu yang mengganggu kami, apalagi alasannya jika karena ingin mengenal lebih dekat.

Cih! Apanya yang lebih dekat, jika 80 persen obrolan mereka berisiskan ancaman, 'Awas kau menyakiti Rukia!', ' Rukia itu sakit jiwa!', atau 'aku akan membocorkan tangki pesawatmu!' –dasar sahabat-sahabat aneh. Tapi aku menyayangi mereka, sangat menyayangi mereka.

Ada orang yang bilang, sahabat adalah tempat kita berbagi suka dan duka, -itu benar.

Ada juga yang bilang, sahabat adalah mereka yang datang disaat seluruh dunia menjauh, -itu juga benar.

Sahabat yang baik sulit untuk ditemukan, lebih sulit untuk ditinggalkan, dan tidak mungkin untuk dilupakan, –itulah mereka, sahabatku.

Seorang sahabat adalah mereka yang mengerti masa lalumu, percaya pada masa depanmu dan menerima dirimu apa adanya, - itu yang mereka lakukan.

Dan sahabat yang baik seperti bintang, kamu tidak selalu melihat mereka, tetapi kamu tahu mereka selalu berada di sana. – dan itu yang akan aku lakukan.

Sahabatku, maafkan aku karena memutuskan untuk melangkah lebih awal bersama suamiku –Ichigo. Sahabatku, percayalah… aku akan bahagia bersama pria ini, orang yang menjadi suamiku. Dan terima kasih telah menjadi sahabatku, aku menyayangi kalian. Sangat menyayangi kalian.

Sejak kapan aku berpikiran menerawang sambil tersenyum tak karuan seperti ini? Karena saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada dalam genggaman jemari Ichigo, dan astaga! Kenapa wajah tampan ini sudah berada dihadapanku? Aduh… saatnya aku harus menahan wajah merahku karena dilihat berciuman di hadapan banyak pasang mata. Umm… refleks aku memejamkan kedua kelopak mataku, hanya mengandalakan indera perasa dan pendengar ketika semua ini berhenti baru aku berani membuka bola mataku lagi.

Ugh… sial, aku benar-benar malu saat dia berbisik mengatakan 'aku sangat cantik' dan 'aku mencintaimu'. Oke, stop! aku tidak mau berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang. karena memang tidak sudah tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan, selain penggambaran rasa bahagiaku yang meluap.

Aku, Rukia Kuchiki kini telah resmi menikah dengan Ichigo Kurosaki. Disaksikan oleh keluarga besar Kurosaki dan Kuchiki, juga para sahabat-sahabatku dan Ichigo pula. Tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari ini semua. Terima kasih semuanya, aku bahagia.

**- Fin-**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok curhat nenk kate:<strong>

Helloo… hawaaiii… kawaaii…

Minna-san! Im back, hahhah *ditimpuk readers* -gak ada yang nanya.

Apakah kalian merindukan diriku? *ditimpuk bakiak Urahara* -gak ada tuh.

Hahhaha, gpape, biasa dengan modal nekad and gak tahu diri nenk nyampah lagi disini, hahhah #tawa nista.

Biz, gatal juga nyh tangan and otak mwu ngegerecokin Ichiruki hahha. Secara yang lagi mengalir terusan maple ring, jadilah seperti di atas.. taddaa… pasti masih banyak typo kan, alurnya jadi berantakan, and inti ceritanya jadi kaburr… iya gak syh? Hehehee maap deyh, abiz yang ada di otak jadinya seperti itu, yah.. gtu deyh… hehehe map ya minna-san kalau jadinya tidak sesuai dengan harapan dan bayangan.

Berhubung udah lama gak ngayal jadi daya hayalnya cuma bisa sampe gini, xixixi maap ya.. #lagi-lagi alasan.

Maap ya, Rukianya dibikin mewek dikit, biz kalian pasti taulah perasaan orang klo mwu merried, -nenk aja gak twu, coz blom ngerasain xixixi- rasanya campur aduk, gak karuan, serba salah, deg"an, takut, tapi seneng. Itu syh kata ketua nenk yang baru nikah kemaren, jadinya inspirasi bwt cerita ini xixiix… selamat ya ketua, akhirnya kau memecahkan telor di genk kita hahhahahh ^^,

Seperti biasa, tolong tinggalkan pesan kalian dikotak review biar nenk bisa lebih baik lagi di cerita selanjutnya.

Akhir kata, nuhun pisannn…. Luv u all ^^,

300312

-Nenk Kate-

**And yang paling penting:**

**Thanks to**

**Kurosaki Na Na Na** : heheh kuro~ foto"nya udah banyak beredar di mbah google, coba di check aja, xixixi Arigatou ya Kuro^^,

**Riruzawa Hiru15** : Cloudy~, ah dirimu bisa aja… novel kyk bgini mah gak laku kayknya xixiix, arigatou cloudy^^,

**Rieka Kuchiki** : heheh Rieka-san, maksih udah mampir, kalo yang ini pasti gaje kan? Heheh, maap ya m(-)m

**Wu** : whooaa… akhirnya ketemu silent readers^^, hehheh maksih wu udah mampir and ngasih masukan bwt nenk, arigatou^^,

**Grey'Sweet'Blue** : Nenk juga jadi bingung mwu jawab paan, heheh Arigatou Grey udah mampir and meluangkan waktu untuk fic. Gaje nenk.. makasih ya^^,

**Zanpaku-nee** : senpai~ ini sequelnya, tapi mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan ya^^, m(-)m, Arigatou senpai… nasihat senpai selalu nenk baca dan membuat nenk bersemangat, arigatou senpai^^,

**Samantha Lau** : Arashi-san~, drmu… suka sama siapalagi sekarang? He? Berhubung dibilang hukumnya wajib, akhirnya selesai pula kewajiban nenk xixiix… heeh, kita Cuma bisa ngarep Arashi-san ^^, hey.. suamiku akan datang, drmu pasti sudah twu donk ^^, -sparkyu- xixiixi ^^d

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan** : Yanz… yang sekarang masih seperti air mengalirkah? Pokoknya maafkan nenk jika ternyata tidak sesuai harapan drmu m(-)m, Yeay! ICHIRUKI 4EVER!

**Taviabeta-Primavera** : Tavi ini, terusannya.. gimana sudahkah terjawab? Nenk juga bingung nulisnya sebenernya.. tapi demi tavi.. capcuz lah.. tapi maap yah, klo jadinya gak sesuai harapan m(-)m

**Emiko Aine** : Emiko-san… heheh terimakasih juga udah mau mampir and luangin waktunya bwt fic. Nenk yang gak kalah gaje.. arigatou^^,

**Kokota** : heheh sangaja lebayy abizz… kesurupan om andre mungkin nenk waktu itu, jadinya yah gtu deyh.. gombal abiz xixiixi… Arigatou senpai^^,

**Phantom** : hooh bener, maap ya senpai, nenk hanya menuangkan isi otak yang lagi berkeliaran aja, jadinya begitu deyh hehehe ^^,

**Wi3nter** : hoo.. makasih senpai~, hooh Ruki beruntung banget, mang bikin iri aje tuh berdua,xixixi… my story udah chap 7, kurang 1, si ilhamnya lagi kabur nyh.. #cari alesan.. selow senpai, drmu sudi mampir aja nenk udah senenk koq ^^,

**Jee-Zee Eunry** : Jee~ klo yang ini begimane? Tambah ancur ye? Maap ya, tapi gatel mwu ngetik lagi, jadinya begini deyh.. m(-)m

**Poppyholic Uki** : Seharusnya syh udah abiz, as a request uqi, nenk sambungin deyh… tpi maap yak lo ga sesuai harapan uqi m(-)m

**Rukianonymous** : Nony-san~ yang ini masih kepanjangan juga dialognya ya? Maap ya, kakynya jadinya begitu lagi, hikz.. udah dr sononya kayaknya ^^, yosh semangat!

**Nana the GreenSparkle** : Nana-san.. sungguhkah? Klo yang ini masih nana juga gak? heheh

**Voidy** : senpai~ kalo yang ini begimane? Heu? Ancur ye? Maap ya… m(-)m, nasihat senpai selalu nenk baca dengan seksama, dan membuat nenk bersemangat selalu, arigatou senpai^^,

**Wakamiya Hikaru** : Arigatou Hikaru-san ^^,

**Yuuka Aoi** : Heueh.. ini terusannya.. maap klo gak sesuai harapan ya, m(-)m

**Lily'Ery **: makasih lily tapi Rukia yang di chap lagi kena sensi kyknya, bawaannya pingin marah, and uring-uringan, masih suka gak? heheh


End file.
